George C. Scott
George C. Scott (1927 - 1999) Film Deaths *''Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964)'' [General Buck Turgidson]: Killed in a nuclear holocaust (along with everybody else in the world) when the Soviets' Doomsday device is activated. *''Rage'' (1972) [Dan Logan]: Poisoned by exposure to nerve gas and dies from its lingering effects. *''The New Centurions'' (1973) [Andy Kilvinski]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''The Hindenburg (1975)'' [Colonel Franz Ritter]: Killed in the explosion, while attempting to disarm the bomb planted by William Atherton. We only see a glimpse of the reaction on George's face, along with Roy Thinnes (who survives the film) being blown away in the foreground. *''Islands in the Stream'' (1977) [Thomas Hudson]: Shot to death by Cuban sailors while helping to smuggle WWII refugees into Havana. *''Movie Movie'' (1978) [Gloves Malloy/Spats Baxter]: Playing a dual role in the two stories, "Gloves" is shot to death by gangsters; "Spats" dies of a terminal illness while backstage at the theatre. *''Taps (1981)'' [General Harlan Bache]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; we learn of his death afterwards when Ronny Cox informs Timothy Hutton. *''Firestarter (1984)'' [John Rainbird]: Burned to death in an explosion when Drew Barrymore uses her powers to ignite a bullet in midair after George fires it at her. (Note: the 2002 sequel Firestarter 2: Rekindled revealed that the character, now played by Malcolm McDowell, had survived the explosion, but it's clear the original novel and film intended this as a death scene.) *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990; animated)'' [Percival C. McLeach]: Falls to his death over a waterfall, after swimming away from crocodiles, while Cody (voiced by Adam Ryen) is held onto a rope by Bernard (voiced by Bob Newhart), and when Miss Bianca (voiced by Eva Gabor) tries to get out of a locked cage when Jake (voiced by Tristan Rogers) tries to unlock the lock. *''Angus'' (1995) [Grandpa Ivan Bethune]: Dies of natural causes, with Charlie Talbert by his side. TV Deaths *''The Crucible'' (1967 TV) [John Proctor]: Executed by hanging. (See Daniel Day-Lewis in the 1996 version.) *''Oliver Twist'' (1982 TV) [Fagin]: Executed (off-screen) by hanging. *''A Christmas Carol'' (1984 TV) [Ebenezer Scrooge]: Is shown a vision of the future after his death from unspecified causes; this future is undone after George changes his ways. (See Patrick Stewart in the 1999 version.) *''Mussolini: The Untold Story'' (1985) [Benito Mussolini]: Executed, along with Virginia Madsen, by a firing squad of partisans; their bodies are then hanged upside-down in the square. *''The Last Days of Patton'' (1986) [General George S. Patton]: Dies of injuries from a car accident. *''Titanic (1996 TV)'' [Captain Edward J. Smith]: Drowned (off-screen) in the sinking of the Titanic; he is last seen on the bridge before the ship starts to sink. (Note: This is not the James Cameron film Titanic, but a TV-movie filmed at the same time and released before Cameron's film.) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Carolyn Hughes. *Ex-Mr. Patricia Reed. *Ex-Mr. Colleen Dewhurst (divorced, remarried, divorced again). *Mr. Trish Van Devere. *Father of Devon Scott and Campbell Scott. Gallery McLeachDeath.jpg|Animated death in The Rescuers Down Under Screen Shot 2015-09-27 at 12.59.43 PM.png|George C. Scott's death in The Hindenburg Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Stage Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1927 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Atheist Category:World War Two veteran Category:Korean War veteran Category:1999 Deaths Category:Brain aneurysm victims Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Conservatives Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Performers who died on the Titanic Category:Performers who died in the Hindenburg disaster Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Disney Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:The Rescuers cast members Category:People who died in a The Rescuers film Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Wise Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Original intended death scenes